fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anazis
Anazis to Toa Kamienia, który stracił pamięć. Historia Przed utratą pamięci Choć sam tego nie pamięta, Anazis tak naprawdę miał na imię Hesso i mieszkał na Południowym Kontynencie, w wiosce Turagi Pocara. Był górnikiem, a w wolnym czasie rzeźbił. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy do wioski przybył nieznany Toa. Porozmawiał on z Turagą i powiedział Hesso, że zabiera go ze sobą. Po-Matoranin początkowo protestował, ale i tak wyruszył z Toa. Ten wręczył mu kamień. Kamień Toa. Przybysz zaprowadził go do mieściny, w której pełno było Toa-nowicjuszy. Młody Toa nie wiedział, że kilkadzisiąt tysięcy lat później do wioski przybył Vastatorus i zabił Turagę. Po utracie pamięci Najstarszym wspomnieniem jest pobyt w szpitalu na Therus Nui, kilka godzin po Wielkim Katakliźmie. Thoudzi powiedzieli mu, że przybył na wyspę do pomocy w walce ze smokami. W czasie jednej z potyczek oberwał ogonem jaszczura i stracił przytomność. Co robił przedtem, nikt nie wie. Gdy wyszedł ze szpitala, opuścił wyspę, chcąc odnaleźć kogoś, kto przywróci mu pamięć. W czasie podróży imał się różnych zajęć, ochraniał karawany Matoran, polował na Rahi itd. Przebywając na Południowym Kontynencie, usłyszał wiadomości o Toa Psioniki. Nie wiedział, że tak na prawdę terroryzuje ona pobliskie wioski. Wyruszył na jej poszukiwanie i natrafił na wioskę, której zarządcą był Onu-Matoranin Glaar. Przybył tam na krótko przed powrótem Suvila, któremu udało się zlikwidować skorumpowaną Toa. Gdy Anazis się o tym dowiedział, wpadł w szał i mocno poturbował Toa Dźwięku, samemu też obrywając. Widząc, co się dzieje, Glaat wygnał ich obu z wioski i nakazał nigdy nie wracać. Toa razem opuścili mieścinę. Pewnego razu dotarł do wioski Ga-Matoranek z Północnego Kontynentu, dowiedział się o pewnej Toa Psioniki potrafiącej leczyć umysł. Okazało się, że wyruszyła w jakąś podróż kilka dni temu. Postanowił ją odnaleźć i kontynuował podróż we wskazanym przez Matoranki kierunku. Cechy i umiejętności Anazis nie jest najlepszym strategiem, za to w walce sprawdza się świetnie. Siła i wytrzymałość czynią z niego groźnego przeciwnika, ponadto jest zadziwiająco zwinny, jak na swój kształt. Zazwyczaj jest spokojny, ale gdy wpadnie w złość, lepiej zejść mu z drogi. Toa Kamienia przez lata był skupiony na jednym celu - odzyskaniu pamięci. Misja całkowicie go absorbowała, ale po kolejnych bezowocnych próbach odnalezienia Toa Psioniki, odpuścił. Nauczył się żyć na nowo, ustatkował się, a nawet wykształciło się w nim specyficzne poczucie humoru. Po latach stał się spragniony przygód, dlatego bez wahania wyruszył w podróż z Suvilem i Koldą, gdy ci poprosili go o pomoc. Uzbrojenie Anazis używa Kamiennej Halabardy, dzięki swojej nadludzkiej sile może dzierżyć ją w jednej ręce. Jego Maską jest Kanohi Garai. Informacje o MOCu * Powstał w marcu 2012 roku. * Jest to mój pierwszy MOC w 2012. Ciekawostka * Jest 2100 artykułem na wiki. * 2100 miejsce zostało przeze mnie skradzione Guuraahkowi, a mianowicie jego MOCowi: Sicariusowi. Na czacie dowiedziałem się, że ten MOC będzie 2100, więc by zrobić jego autorowi na złość, utworzyłem szybko tę stronę. * W Dawnym Języku Thoudów na'zi to imię. An'nazis to Bezimienny. Tak Thoudzi nazwali Hesso, gdy się u nich pojawił, nie przedstawiając się. Zobacz też * Sicarius * I Came To Play! Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Kamień Kategoria:Saga Szeptu Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma